Disposable absorbent articles for hygiene purposes are typically intended to absorb body liquids, such as urine and blood. Users put high demands on such articles, requiring them to be thin and comfortable and at the same time effectively absorb body liquids.
Disposable absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins, diapers, incontinence guards or the like typically include a liquid pervious topsheet, intended to be facing the wearer during use, a liquid impervious backsheet and an absorbent structure there between. Absorbent structures commonly used are relatively thin and compressed, and often include a high amount of so called superabsorbents, which have a high absorption capacity but in many cases a too low absorption speed in order to instantaneously be able to absorb the large amount of liquid that can be discharged during a few seconds of urination. Therefore, a liquid acquisition layer is commonly incorporated in the absorbent article, which layer should be able to quickly receive large amounts of liquid and temporarily store it before the liquid is absorbed by the absorbent structure. An example of an absorbent article comprising a liquid acquisition layer is disclosed in WO 2009105000 A1.
It is also desirable that the absorbent article has sufficient liquid distributing capacity, in order to avoid leakage, and to fully use of the absorption capacity of the absorbent article.
When an absorbent article is used by a wearer, it is exposed to pressure, which tends to compress the article. Such pressures are typically about 2-5 kPa when standing or walking, about 10-20 kPa when sitting, 30 kPa when sitting and leaning forward, and up to 50 kPa when bicycling, in the centre of an absorbent pad. In order to maintain excellent liquid distribution properties in the absorbent article, it is desirable that the fluid flow control member can withstand high pressures.
There is a need for improvement of disposable absorbent hygiene articles in order to ensure fluid flow control, especially when the articles are exposed to pressure.
WO 2005051656 A1 discloses an incontinence article comprising a moisture management fabric composite in the form of a spacer fabric. Such fabric being constructed in order to be launderable, reusable and retain its qualities after repeated washings making it inexpedient for a disposable article.